1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an autostereoscopic display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The stereoscopic displays are generally categorized as a stereoscopic display with an eyewear and an autostereoscopic display that is glasses free. Because the viewer can see 3D images without any eyewear or glasses via the autostereoscopic display, the uncomfortable feeling from the glasses wearing can be addressed. Therefore, the autostereoscopic display is becoming the mainstream in the current research and development of the 3D display.
A typical autostereoscopic display apparatus is a lenticular 3D display, in which a lens is disposed over the pixel for generating two distinct images. These distinct images are respectively sent to the viewer's two eyes, so that the viewer's brain can fuse the images to generate a sense of depth, thereby forming a 3D image in the brain.
However, because some black masks exist between the sub-pixels. At certain viewing angles, the lens on the pixel focuses on the black masks, such that the viewers would see many black stripes. These black stripes are called Moiré-Like Pattern (MLP), and their existence seriously reduces the image quality presented by the autostereoscopic display.
Researches to solve the issue of MLP have been made, and some references are incorporated thereinto as described below:
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,584, the sub-pixels are slanted, so that the sudden drop in light intensity at certain viewing angles of the typical mask of the scan lines can be reduced. As such, the viewers would be less noticed by the non-uniform intensity caused by the black mask during changing the viewing angle. Although such structure may somewhat alleviate the MLP, it is still palpable to human eyes.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,424, a slanted lens is provided to achieve similar effect as that in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,584. Parameters like the horizontal pitch ratio and the slanted angle are optimized in view of various numbers of parallaxes. However, similar to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,584, the MLP is somewhat alleviated but still palpable.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,148, a special-shaped mask is used in the sub-pixel to alleviate the MLP. This special-shaped mask can make the light intensity remain almost constant along the lateral direction of the sub-pixels. In particular, by overlapping the light permeable area of these sub-pixels of the two adjacent sub-pixels in the area across two adjacent sub-pixels, the opening of each observed sub-pixel in the lateral direction remains constant. However, the MLP is somewhat alleviated but still palpable.
U.S patent application no. 2008/0079662A1 proposes the mask structure similar to that in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,148, and the mask can equalize the observed intensity of transmitted light in the lateral direction. The difference between U.S patent application no. 2008/0079662A1 and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,148 is that the light permeable areas of two adjacent sub-pixels along the lateral direction are also required to be overlapped with each. However, in addition to the aforementioned disadvantages in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,148, this structure is further limited by the size of the circuit lines around the sub-pixel and the slanted angle, which seriously reducing the aperture ratio of the sub-pixels.